


Missing You

by CrisisExceed



Series: Random prompt ideas [1]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Making Out, Romance, Short One Shot, slight body worship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-04-18 11:09:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14211855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrisisExceed/pseuds/CrisisExceed
Summary: Dean didn't realize what he had until it was gone...For the one day he's here, he's going to cherish the moment.





	Missing You

**Author's Note:**

> I've been wanting to write something Stybrose for a while...I'm like falling in love with this pairing. This one takes place at TLC 2017 where AJ came to the red brand for a day (wait it was two wasn't it?)
> 
> Enjoy! :D

The auburn haired man grunted as he felt his back slam against the wall in the secluded corner they decided to pick. Well they didn’t pick it per say, but it was wherever their feet and the drive of lust decided to bring them. A pair of lips hot on his own, and driving him deeper was keeping them fused close together. He missed this, he missed this so much that he reached down to the smaller man and gently caressed the bearded cheeks. He’d be the one taking control of the kiss. Dean though wouldn’t sell AJ short, at least he made sure the feeling was mutual. 

Long arms wrapped around the thin waist bringing him closer with their lips still fused. He’d be lying if he said he didn’t miss this, but he did. He missed it more than anything else in the world. He hadn’t realized that only a few months could feel like an eternity, and he finally understood the meaning of: _“You don’t know what you have until it’s gone.”_ Dean would cherish this moment holding the man and the only person in his life he actually muttered the three sacred words to.

The auburn haired man’s eyes were tightly shut as he concentrated on the kiss but that didn’t stop his hands from wandering around the smaller body. Gracefully, he placidly drug his hands down the muscular arms, the defined chest (stopping briefly to give the pecs a gentle squeeze), and finally stopping on the thin waist. He drug his hands up and down that waist knowing it was a weak point on the other man causing him to moan mid kiss. 

The two eventually had to break away to take deep breaths. Two pairs of crystal blue eyes staring deeply into one another. Dean was looking at to him was the most gorgeous man he’d ever laid eyes upon. He never thought he’d ever find himself looking at another man that way, but this man in front of him had proved him wrong. He thought everything was right in the world with him. At the time he was on top of the world, he was the champion, but then AJ Styles came along and turned that world upside down.

Not only did the man in front of him take his title, he stole his heart as well. The only thing that the lunatic could ask for in return, was his love...and more than willingly did AJ give it. 

Those wandering thoughts caused Dean to smirk. He wouldn’t trade any of those moments out for the world. He was in love plain and simple, and by the flushed face and the plump lips in front of him...so was AJ. The younger man leaned down gently placing his lips on the brunet’s neck and began to kiss, bite, and suck wherever his brain told him mouth to claim. The lunatic knew he had won when the older man began to bare his neck more. The auburn haired man knew all his weak points and everything about the other man that made him tick. He had plans to take advantage of all that now, and when they got back to the hotel. 

Dean felt hands travel up his arms grasping at his tactical vest like a grounding. That meant the younger man was doing his job right. He felt himself get jerked forward being clung to like a lifeline. With the way AJ had a strong grip on his arms it was obvious he wanted more. He heard the sounds of his vest being zipped down and finally being brushed off his shoulders. He let the offending material fall to the floor, this was more important than that. 

Now it was the smaller man’s turn to worship the body in front of him. Just as Dean did so too did the phenomenal one explore every inch of taut skin around defined muscle. It really did move heaven and earth feeling those hands explore everywhere they could. It caused Dean to drive deeper, more intimately. He took a decent portion of skin into his mouth sucking and biting down on it. He was gonna show the world that he was going to leave his mark on the flawless skin. To show that AJ Styles was taken. 

Our the corner of his eye Dean saw that his partner was biting his lip to suppress another moan. He knew that AJ like the possessiveness he like to still onto him. The feeling of being loved and wanted. Sure he had fan all over the world that loved him, but no one to really come and sweep him off his feet. Cupid had them both struck hard. The younger man wanted someone to love, and the older man just wanted someone to love him. They were two pieces of a puzzle fitting perfectly together. 

To Dean Ambrose, AJ Styles was perfect in every way. 

He pulled away seeing the brunet’s face. Dean figured he couldn’t get him too hot and bothered especially just before his match against Finn. He took another moment to look deeply into those perfect eyes. He reached up and moved a strand of loose dark brown hair behind his ear and smiled. “I’ve missed you.” 

When Dean saw the older man stepping forward he took the opportunity to collect him in his arms once more. He rested his chin on top of the soft hair feeling his head on his shoulder. “The blue brand isn’t the same without you. I’ve missed you so much.” 

The two stood there just like that encased in each other’s warmth.

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any other ideas you'd like me to fulfill feel free to drop me a comment in any of the stories in the collection. This is going to be the first of many in short one shot ideas. If I don't pick your prompt out of multiple don't fear, it's either I tried and couldn't come up with anything or quite possibly I don't write the couple requested. I do more than just romance as well. 
> 
> I hoped you enjoyed as much as I did writing this! :D Until next time!


End file.
